Contemplation's of Life in an Apple Tree
by theherbflower
Summary: She broke her first bone in that tree; shot her first sling shot in that tree; had her first kiss in that tree; and by default fell in love in that tree. Happy Royai Day! chapter 108 spoilers, slightly.


Story: Contemplations of Life in an Apple Tree.

By theherbflower

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Chapter 108 spoilers, well kind of. Happy late Royai day!

Contemplations of Life in an Apple Tree

A young girl was playing outside her home in an apple tree. The girl, loved that apple tree. When she grew up, she would still think of that apple tree fondly. She broke her first bone in that tree; shot her first sling shot in that tree; had her first kiss in that tree; and by default fell in love in that tree. She could still remember the apples, bright red and juicy; the leaves that were such a beautiful green, green like her mothers eyes. She can still remember the day he came into her home, as her fathers apprentice. He was a naïve child, with dreams that could touch the clouds on they're way up into the heavens. She could still remember the slightly large tee shirt he was wearing when she first met him; the way he had this arrogant grin on his young face. He just smiled up at her from the base of that old apple tree, his face bright and full of hope.

"Hi!" he called up to her. "My name is Roy, what's yours?"

"Elizabeth, but you can just call me Riza." she smiled at him from the large branch she was sitting up high in the tree. "Wanna climb up here and play?"

His grin grew brighter, and in excitement climbed up the tree to her.

The years followed in tandem, and that old apple tree grew with them. The next time young Riza's life changed in that tree she was sixteen, eleven long years from that first day she met Roy in the apple tree. She'd just gotten home from school after a hectic day of final tests for the year. The sun was bright and the air was warm and sultry. A light breeze flitted through air comfortably, making the leaves and branches sway lighly. She grabbed one of the apples and bit into it, savoring the juice from it. She sighed and swung her feet around happily, she'd always love this tree. She smiled as the breeze picked up and brushed against her face. School was finally out, she'd be able to practice with the pistol her grandfather sent her for her twelfth birthday again. Summer made her happy, no school; more free time; more time to spend with Roy…

"The apple tree again?"

Riza looked down at Roy who was grinning up at her from the base of the tree, something's it seemed, never did change.

"I like this apple tree, its soothing."

"Only you could see an apple tree as soothing. Excited that schools done for the summer?" he asked before climbing up into the apple tree with her. "I've got something to tell you."

"What?" she asked as she took another bite from the apple. "It must be important for you to come all the way out here and climb up into and climb up here to tell me."

"I.. I'm leaving." he sighed dropping his head low. "I'm going to join the military."

"You want to be a soldier?" she asked lightly, sighing on the inside. "When are you leaving?"

"Two weeks."

"That's pretty fast."

"I really want to be a soldier."

"My father isn't going to be too happy."

"I know. But I want to save people Elizabeth, I want to help them."

"If its what you want, I support you." I told him softly. "Follow your gut."

"Thank you Elizabeth. You have no idea how much that means to me." he smiled at me. "I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you to, you're a good friend. But I know this is something you want, and you'll do well."

He smiled at her. "I will miss you too."

The breeze picked up again and swished the tree around. A strand of hair fluttered past her eyes. The sun was setting behind the mountains, leaking out its last rays over the valley. She could see the neighbors getting they're children inside for the night. A hand brushed the hair from her face and she looked up. His eyes bore into hers, and she would always remember the feeling she felt in her gut, telling her that this was it. His gaze was warm on hers, and with the fading golden sunlight, everything in her life seemed to fall into place. His hand lingered on her cheek before falling back into her short hair. Together they leaned forward and they're lips met.

More years would roll by before Riza and Roy would both see that old Apple tree together. A war would be fought, and won; Countless paperwork would be signed; and a battle between right and wrong would be waged. They were older now the next time they seen that tree, much older. Roy had finally reached his goal of Fuhrer, she'd been promoted four full ranks to General, and they had two children running around. For old times sake, Riza climbed up that apple tree. Roy followed her. And together they watched the sun sink beyond the horizon, with they're children running around down below.

All was right in they're world.

And it was peaceful.


End file.
